Lucky
by infinite-blueeyes
Summary: Stephanie and Megan are now residing in the Palm Woods with the guys. Megan is pregnant with Carlos' kid, Cadence can see James, and Stephanie gets to spend more time with Kendall. But no one said it was going to be entirely easy. SEQUEL TO "SONGBIRD", composed of 10 various two-shots.


**#01.1: POV – Stephanie Mars**

"**Alcoholics Anonymous, Part 1"**

My breath hitched when Kendall pulled into the parking lot of this "Palm Woods" place. I undid my seat belt and turned around, touching Cadence's knee, waking her up. Her little brown eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

"We're here guys," Kendall announced to everyone in the car, parking it. He turned off the ignition and looked over to me, smiling slightly. I sighed happily, but deep inside I was beyond nervous. I was eighteen years old, a mother, and I haven't had a day of legitimate teenage fun since I was fourteen. And now here I was, with L.A.'s Best, at the Palm Woods. And by L.A.'s best, I mean the best at everything. The best actors, the best musicians, the best artists, the best partiers, drug addicts, and alcoholics. And with my history, I wasn't exactly the most excited to be confronted with all these chances to get out and have a good time.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and went to the back, taking Cadence out and setting her on the ground. I noticed a group of people come out and smiled when I saw Logan, and frankly, James. They were with two girls, though, one was a complete stranger, but the other I recognized to be from my favorite show, New Town High. I was star struck, but quickly snapped out of it when I saw Cadence begin to run.

"Cadence Elizabeth! Not in the parking lot!" She ran to James and he crouched down so she could jump into his arms. He picked her up and hugged her tight. He smiled at Cady and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy!" She gushed, cuddling into him.

"So this is your daughter, James…She's got your eyes." Jo said, smiling up at him and the little girl. She introduced herself to Cadence, who, completely shy, dug her face into James' neck.

"He's only talked about her since he got here," said the brunette girl next to Logan, "I'm Camille, by the way. Logan and I are…together-ish." I smiled and nodded.

"I'm Stephanie. Kendall and I are…together-ish." I laughed and turned to Jo. I had stole my favorite actress's boyfriend. But she ended up with my ex. I reached out my hand to her, as a signal for a truce, and she complied with a smile.

"I'm Jo," she said, "It's great to meet you, Stephanie."

"It's great to meet you, too."

Kendall, being the moment-ruiner he is, came up behind me with a large box in hand and kneed me in the ass. I was bumped forward a bit and he cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind," he began, "go get your damn room key so I don't break my back!" He laughed and I rolled my eyes waving goodbye to them before walking over to James to grab Cadence from him.

He glared at me slightly and I clenched my jaw, "If you want to help, you can go unload Cadence's boxes." I took her and put her down, grabbing her hand and walking with her into the lobby.

We got to the front desk and Cadence saw the large silver bell, "Ooh, Mommy! Can I ring it?" I smiled and picked her up to ring the bell and she giggled doing so. I set her back down and before long, a stout man came to the front desk. His name tag read Mr. Bitters. His name fit him well.

"How may I help you?" He asked and I explained to him that I had a room reserved. He looked it up and nodded, giving me the key. I nodded to him, thanking him.

We walked to the elevator, Kendall, Megan, and Carlos close behind. Kendall and Carlos had three boxes each, which Megan had told them was stupid, but they didn't listen.

We went to our room, located on the fifth floor, and found our way to 5Q. I unlocked the door and walked in to an okay room. Kendall said it wasn't half as bad as when him and the guys moved in. I nodded, okay with that. I sighed before Megan and I locked eye, knowing exactly what was going to happen. I ran as fast I could into the master bedroom, just barely beating her to it, and shut the door, pulling on the knob and sitting to keep the door closed while she struggled to open it.

"It's mine, Megan! I've already got it!" I yelled. I heard her groan angrily and I walked over to the bed, sitting on it and looking out my window. We had an amazing view that overlooked Los Angeles. I smiled and got up, opening the window as the afternoon breeze just started to roll in. We were finally here.

After a couple of hours, we finished unloading the U-HAUL and sat on the bright, white couch. Kendall sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. I cuddled up to him and my breathing became soft.

"So," he began, "when was the last time you've been to a party?" I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Five years ago, why?" I asked. I was scared this would happen. I hadn't had a legitimate party night since before Cadence was born.

"So, my friend Jett…well, not friend. More like acquaintance. But anyways, he's having a big party, and I think you should go. We could leave Cadence and Eli with my mom and sister. They wouldn't mind." He kissed my left earlobe and nibbled on it slightly. He trailed the kisses below my ear, then down my jaw line, under my chin, and into my neck. He wanted me to get weak. And I was. So I agreed.

I stood up and he pulled me into my bedroom, picking out a 'nice little number' as he put it. It was a short, strapless, and dark silver. He told me he wanted to show me off. So I put it on, and I put on my glittery, silver plat form pumps, and Kendall said he enjoyed the height so he didn't have to bend so far down to kiss me. I pushed him away playfully. My hair was waved already, and I just put my silver sequined beanie on and I was set to go.

Kendall told me I looked hot, which made me even more willing to go. He told me all the girls would be jealous, and all the guys would stare. He said he'd maul anyone that touched me, though. I looked in the mirror and I was set.

I walked out of my room and grabbed Cadence's hand, telling her that she was going to spend time with Kendall's mommy while Megan and I went out. Mrs. Knight welcomed us and gave Cadence and Eli cookies which won them over instantly. Kendall taught them how to play 'dome hockey', and they had a ball. Even if they weren't playing it right they were distracted while I talked to Kendall's mom.

I walked over to Cadence and kissed her fore head, and Megan said goodbye to Eli. Cadence let me leave, but Eli held Megan back, crying when she turned to go. I was actually upset that she didn't stop me. But I blew her a kiss and Kendall and I walked out the front door to the party.

Mistake Number One.

We got to Jett's apartment party, seeing the room filled with smoke, the smell of alcohol and weed practically radiating off of it. Kendall seemed nervous when we walked in, and eventually he turned to me saying, "I didn't expect it to be like this, love. Sorry." I shrugged because right now, I was trying to be numb and forget about Cadence shrugging me off.

"It's fine, Ken, I'll be fine." I texted Megan, telling her not to come because of the weed and drinks. She texted that she wouldn't. I then noticed James walking with Jo as she stumble slightly. Camille was in the corner with the weed smokers, taking her first hit. Logan was there, too, and he actually looked high. I didn't ever think he would do that. But Los Angeles changes us all.

I smiled as a song started to play and I pulled Kendall with me to the 'dance floor'. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to sway my hips to the music. He began to dance with me, his arms immediately wrapping around my waist. It didn't last long though until a long haired guy with a guitar came up to us.

"Kendaaaallll! Hey, Man! Who this little beauty you have with you, dude?" He had sunglasses on, even though the room was dark. He was probably high all the time and just never took them off.

"Hey, Guitar Dude! This is Steph. She's my girlfriend." He motioned to me and I waved.

"Cool! Now, dude, I brought the Grade A shit with me this time. If you wanna come test it, be my guest!" He walked away, back over to the smokers as a girl lit up a bong.

"You call him 'Guitar Dude'?" I asked, kind of confused.

"Yeah, he's never told anyone his real name…" Kendall shrugged. I was getting nervous. Anxious. This used to happen all the time when I went to parties. I just never thought I was eligible for the party crowd.

"Um, I'm gonna go get something to drink, okay?" Kendall nodded and went over with the smokers. He was obviously curious about it. I watched him roll a joint (which I didn't know he could do) and light it, taking a drag. I went over to the table with all of the snacks and drinks on it. There wasn't much to choose from to drink. I went to grab a water, but my hand found it grabbing a disposable red cup filled to the brim with alcohol. I didn't think twice, and I knocked it back. Kendall, obviously pleased with the stuff, waved me over and I went over, sitting on a bean-bag chair next to him.

He wrapped his arm around me and introduced me to everyone else, before offering his joint, but I said no. I felt uncomfortable around the drug, and my anxiety was getting worse. So I excused myself back to the drink table. I filled my glass to the top with the horrific smelling fluid, and knocked it back again. My vision began to blur only slightly, and I was becoming a tad bit tipsy.

I saw Jo walk over to me and wave, getting herself another drink. I was a bit worried though, because she obviously was already drunk. James ran up to her though, completely sober (which was way unlike him) and took away the glass telling her she had enough.

I stood there and filled my glass again, sipping away the drink. James had knit his eyebrows together when he saw me and let Jo go, stomping toward me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He scolded, trying to take the glass away but I swallowed the drink before he could take it away from me. I handed him the empty plastic cup, burping with a slightly drunk laugh.

"What's it look like I'm doing, smart one?" I tapped my finger on his forehead, "I mean, hellooo. Is anyone in there? Jamesie needs a bit of common senssse!" I laughed again and noticed the guy whom I assume was Jett take out a tray of brightly colored Jell-O shots.

"Ooh," I ditched James and went over to the shots, James protesting the entire way.

"Stephanie Mars! You know how you get when you drink," I rolled my eyes and continued to walk, "Not only that, but you're a mother now! You have a responsibility!" I gave James the middle finger and sat on a stool, grabbing a shot and knocking it back, biting into it once before letting it down. I giggled and lined them up, a group of people coming around to watch me.

I was knocking back shot after shot, the sweet flavored snack with the alcoholic twist enveloping my taste buds. I got back 15 before Jett took them away with a laugh. If I wasn't drunk before, I was drunk now. I went to his refrigerator and found a bottle of chilled vodka, popping the cap off and sipping it from the bottle, taking it with me.

I sat down next to Kendall, and I could see he was coming down from his high, a little bit at a time. He noticed my bottle of alcohol and I could see the confusion in his piercing eyes, and although it struck me in my soul, my brain didn't cooperate. I hadn't felt a single emotion, and not a single fuck was given. I just let myself finish off the vodka gradually, Kendall practically having to carry me back to my apartment afterwards.

Mistake Number Two.

I woke up the next morning, my head thumping like dub step music. But it wasn't half as enjoyable. I felt sick to my stomach, and just the muffled sound of the tv outside of the room felt like surround sound turned on high.

"Kendall?" I asked for him, once, then a little bit louder, wincing at the sound of my own voice. My throat was sore, but that was only because I had sucked down so much vodka.

I heard him come in the room, then shut the door behind him, and that alone sounded like a gunshot. This was the Godzilla of all hangovers. He sat on my bed next to me and stroked my hair.

"Are you alright, love?" He kissed my forehead. He had bags under his eyes, and had changed his clothes, probably because they smelled like weed. I was about to nod yes when I ran to the bathroom, heaving into the toilet. This position looked heavily familiar, and Kendall crouched down behind me, pulling my hair back out of my face as I puked only a little. I then realized my dress was off and I was in one of Kendall's t-shirts.

"Where's my dress?" I asked. "I don't remember changing…"

"You let yourself in on a game of Never Have I Ever and didn't really get a hold of the whole 'one item of clothing' concept. I had come down from my high, and found you about to take your underwear off, when I stopped you and wrapped my jacket around you, taking you out. You almost broke your neck walking, so I carried you back."

I continued to heave, and he rubbed my back. I coughed a few times then took a deep breath, feeling the heaves cease. I leaved against the wall, waiting for the next fit and Kendall sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into him, my head on his chest. I kissed the crook of his neck softly and closed my eyes, the bright light in the bathroom making my headache worse.


End file.
